Seven
by lleymar
Summary: Kahlen Faye, a Seven, wanted nothing more than to win the Selection for her family and her caste. Soon, however, it became evident that the Rebels were worse than ever, and certain complications arise that force Kahlen to reconsider her devotion to the prince. Not one girl in the palace wants to stay, but the prince is disinclined to let any of them leave, especially Kahlen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kiera Cass owns all plot points and premise that pertain to** _ **The Selection**_ **, and I am just playing around with what she made.**

Seven

By Lleymar

Chapter 1

We'd been waiting for the letter for seventeen years. It only took a short calculation and a cross of fingers when I was born; for once a family was happy to have a girl.

I had been praying for Prince Gabriel's Selection my whole life, but looking the official paper in the face made my stomach roll. Or maybe I was just hungry. My life as a Seven was anything but comfortable, but complaining didn't buy clothes or put food on the table.

I knew that it was pointless to enter in a competition with thousands of other girls, each in turn hoping to win. But someone had to be picked, and I wasn't one to pass up an opportunity for it to be me.

"Here," my mother said, passing me a pencil. Her once blond hair was streaked with gray and her face was prematurely lined. She looked over my shoulder as I wrote, but she had a vague disinterest about her that made me wonder if she'd even put her name in the selection and failed to get in.

When had a Seven ever been one of the 35 girls to go to the palace? The lowest caste I'd ever heard of was a Six in King Stephen's selection. She got eliminated on the first day, but at least she left a Three. I tried not to think about the prospect of winning, but my imagination took hold once in awhile and I couldn't control myself.

My mother could end her factory work and finally let her ruined hands rest. She could pursue a different career, maybe learn how to dance like she told me was her passion. My twelve year old sister, Sophie, could sing all she wanted and go to school instead of weed the gardens of Twos. My two brothers had been taken by the military draft, but I could pay their way out.

I could finally be rid of my father. We barely had enough money to feed ourselves, but the small sum we ever had went to his drinking. He'd come home in terrifying moods, smashing chairs against the walls and people too if we got in the way. Our apartment was one room, so we couldn't run or hide, we just had to shut our eyes and hold onto each other, taking each blow without a tear. He wasn't always like this. He and my mother were once very much in love, enough for my mother to drop a caste from a Six. As reality hit in and my brothers were taken, the lively spark in my father went out, and the monster came nightly.

With the selection I could change my family's lives and my own, and although I hated to admit it, this frivolous competition was the only way I could save myself. I signed my name at the end of the document and neatly placed it back in the envelope it arrived in.

"Kahlen did it come?" yelled my sister, flying into the room. Her energy was less then it had been in the past, but it was still there.

I nodded in excitement, trying to hide the fear that came with the letter. Sophie grabbed my hands in hers and closed her eyes, seeming to pray. I looked down at her hands. They were pale despite the olive tone to her skin and very bony. She couldn't have been 100 pounds soaking wet, and her constant growth upward didn't seem to help.

The Selection was the only way out.

My form was in, along with a picture that I wasn't entirely prepared for. Luckily, I had washed my hair the night before in our freezing tap water and didn't look as greasy as I normally did. My only worry was that I wasn't really smiling that much, so it might look like a mugshot.

After that, we ran our separate ways to work; my mother went to the shoe factory and I went to the farm nearby. A family of Fours owned it, and I loathed the job. The work was always laborious, and the sharp weeds always left my hands bloody and bruised. Even though slavery was outlawed in Illéa, the amount of money I received and the beatings made it almost that.

 _The Report_ next friday would probably solidify my life into poverty, and would tear apart my last hope of changing my life, unless by something miraculous I married a Two or Three.

Maybe I'd get picked. Maybe I'd marry a One.

 **A/N: Hi! I really hope you liked it. I started writing this awhile back but deleted it to restart. This was just a short teaser and** _ **please**_ **take ten seconds to review so I know if you liked it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _The Report_ started out with King Stephan. He warned us about riots among the Eights and discord in the lower castes. I almost wanted him to continue on with the boring, because the longer he talked the longer I got to hold onto the hope that was keeping me alive.

Too soon, Harrow Fitzgerald made his way onto the stage, flashing a wide smile and winking at all of us. My mom and sister sat up a little straighter, despite the hunger pangs in their stomachs. Dinner had been rough tonight, our combined salaries paid for a small bag of grain. We mixed it with a little water so we could swallow it, but that was never enough. If my father had come home we could have bought bread with his larger salary, but he was out somewhere. The curfew laws clearly didn't apply to him, the bastard.

Queen Malia walked onto the stage with her sons, her blond hair gleaming and her eyes shining with pride. No wonder the King chose her, she's certainly more beautiful than anyone I'd ever met. Princes Gabriel and Jacob follow her, backs straight and eyes forward. Gabriel looked more skittish than normal, his hands picked at the bottom of his over pressed suit and his eyes couldn't focus on one spot.

Jacob, clearly the hotter brother, looked at ease. He blew Gabriel right out of the water in all things physical and it was a right shame I couldn't go for him instead. A couple guards came onstage with huge baskets. Each one had a different province written on it, and I could spot my own, Clermont.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of Illéa!" said Harrow, excitement practically steaming out his body. "Today is one of the most incredible days for the Royal family and all of you! Today one of the names names read with be the name that we will hear everyday. She will be the next princess of Iléa, and then our beautiful queen.

 _Let's get on with it_ I thought, along with all the other girls across the country.

"35 girls will now have their lives changed forever. . . starting in Zuni!"

Gabriel stepped up to the basket and reached in. He fished around with his eyes up to the sky, and I swear even Harrow held his breath. He passed the little card to Harrow and bit his lip slightly.

"Our first member of the beautiful Selected is Lady Rachel of Zuni!" A picture flashed across the screen of a beautiful brunette, a Three, and Gabriel's reaction. "Lady Amelia of Yukon!" A busty girl with black hair, a Two. "Lady Reena, of Whites! Lady Taena of Waverly!" On and on he went, the prince taking less and less time to sort through the baskets

The Prince's expression stayed neutral, I wondered what he thinks of all these girls coming to live with him. His brother must be bummed, all these ladies and not one is for him? Maybe Gabriel will let him have all the rejects. "Lady Kahlen of Clermont!" I froze.

My picture popped up, my face serene and calm. My dark hair frames my face beautifully and my green eyes seem to see stare through the TV. Not my normal look by a long shot.

I was a Seven in the Selection. I was the only Seven. Maybe the first ever. There was silence in the room, even Harrows voice can't be heard over it.

My mother grabbed my arm. "You have to win, Kahlen," she said, her eyes glued to mine.

"I'll try," I relied, slightly worried by her closeness,

"No Kahlen. You will win. Not just for you, or our family. You will win for everything you are, your caste."

I nodded, even though her words bothered me. My caste is not _everything_ I am. My caste is just my ranking in society, low as it was.

Sophie collapsed on me, her arms tight around my waist. "Mom's right," she whispered into my shoulder. My heart thudded at the seriousness of her voice. Where had that happy girl gone? She sometimes seemed older than me now.

"I will," I said, rubbing circles into her back. "Don't worry."

The next week was a stressful blur. As soon as the _Report_ ended Mom made us clean the entire apartment. There wasn't much to clean, and the two rickety beds we had took up most of the space. We did what we could, and Mom even put up decorations. I thought it made the place look sadder, but voicing my opinions put her in danger of blowing a vital organ.

Dad hadn't come home yet, not that I minded. The longer he was gone, the poorer we were, but there wasn't an oppressed air in the house anymore.

Over the week I got measured, talked to, talked to some more and measured again. The staff went over security measures with my mother, and my father who was "on a trip" never showed.

When I thought it was all over, a knock sounded on the door. A tall guard and a little man stepped in, surveying the small space. I felt the intense need to announce that this was a No Judge Zone, but decided against it.

"Good afternoon Lady Kahlen," the guard said, not looking me quite in the eye. "I am Officer Allen, and this is Monsieur Gouillieuvre," he said, pointing to the small man. The little man's name was lost to me, and I just decided to call him Greasy, thanks to his filthy little mustache and hair. I wasn't really one to talk, but I was sick of all these palace people. Already.

"Good afternoon," said my mother graciously. "Would you care to sit?" She gestured to the rickety table and chairs as if they were of gold and silver, but no one was fooled.

"Actually, I'm here to take the younger one out while Monsieur Gouillieuvre goes over some paperwork with the Lady," said Officer Allen. At this, Sophie blanched and looked at me for help. I shook my head, and she followed the man outside.

Greasy sat down at our table and opened an envelope. He took out some paperwork and laid it on the table in front of us.

"Miss Faye, since the night of the _Report_ you are now considered property of Illéa. This means you need to take care of your body. Any failure to do this will mean your removal from the Selection. Do you understand?"

"Yes." My stomach crawled a little, did this mean they would kick me out if I got fat?

"Excellent. You must take a vitamin pill everyday. When you get to the palace, someone will be able to help you take it, but for now you're on your own." he passed a large bottle of pills and a form saying I got them. I almost laughed. Help taking a pill? So stupid.

He continued, "Additionally, you're supposed to have a physical. To make sure you're in good health, but I can't find a doctor or your record anywhere."

"Oh, she doesn't have a doctor we, um, couldn't afford it." Mom looked worried.

"Alright." He wrote a note on a piece of paper. "When you arrive at the palace you'll need to see the doctor there who will give you a physical."

"Ok."

"Last, I have to ask every contestant to confirm, so be honest, that you are a virgin."

My mouth dropped open, "Excuse me?"

"I have to ask every contestant to confirm-"

"Yeah! I get it, of course I am. I know the law."

"Very good, if you're caught lying-"

"I _know_!" Just shut up, please.

"Ok, please sign this form to confirm that, please." I rolled my eyes and scrawled my name on the line. What right does Greasy have to ask me this? And what girl wouldn't lie if they had? We know it's illegal and not worth the risk.

"Alright, rule time. No leaving the palace on your own accord, you have to be dismissed by the Prince. There is no timeline for the Selection, it can stretch into months and maybe years." I'm fine with that. We get compensation while we're away, and my family getting the money long term would be amazing.

"No arranging times with the Prince. If he wants one-on-one time with you, he'll contact you. If he wants it." He looked doubtful. "You're not expected to get along with the other girls, but fighting and sabotage are both prohibited. If you are caught laying hands on another contestant, stealing from her, or messing with her relation with the Prince, he may dismiss you on the spot."

"You may not have any relationship with anyone other than the Prince. That will be punishable by death. If you break any of Illéa's written laws, you get the punishment you would normally receive. No extra status being Selected."

"You will be on the _Capital Report_ each Friday. On occasion there will be cameras or photographers in the Palace, and you will let them see your lifestyle with Prince Gabriel."

"For each week at the palace, your family will be compensated. I will give you the first check now." I didn't see the number on it, but my mother did and put her hand on her heart.

"If you should make it to the top ten, you will become an Elite. You will learn the inner workings of the palace, and cannot seek that information before that time. From this moment on, your status is a Three."

My heart dropped to my shoes. A _Three_? I could get a real job..

"If you win you and your entire family will become Ones."

Ones. Mom looked at me. Ones.

"Now please sign this saying you've read all the rules and this saying you received the check, please."

I signed, still in shock.

"One more thing. It's not really a rule, but don't deny the prince anything. Dinners, outings, kisses, more than that. Understand?"

"What?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"I know, but just don't. Good evening Miss Faye, and good luck." Greasy slipped away through the door. I just signed a slip saying I'd never done that or would do that, and now he's saying I can with the prince? Unbelievable.

Tomorrow. My hands shook a little. I'm a property Illéa. A _property_ of Gabriel. A Three. A One?

* * *

 **A/N Hi! Thanks so much for reading, and please review! Also, I have to come up with 35 contestants, so if you want you can make your own. Just give me the following information to start off from:**

 **Name:**

 **Caste:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Height:**

 **Other details:**

 **Personality:**

 **~Thanks! I really appreciate it and I hope you like it so far. I promise it will get more exciting soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My mother fastened the white daisy of Clermont in my dark hair while I stared in the mirror. My hands shook when I tried to do it myself, so she slapped them away and did it herself. My father came home the night before in a fit like I had never seen before. He picked up my mother like she weighed nothing and slammed her into the doorframe. I pushed Sophie out onto the street to hide, but chose to stay with my mother. I got too close to my father, so I received a slap across my face which still stings to the touch. He's out again, but the stench of alcohol is still in the air.

With some of the money we received from the Selection, my mother bought me black slacks, a white blouse, and black flats. Wearing such fine clothes made me feel royal already, even though I knew that this was everyday to most girls.

There was a small crowd gathered to see me off, although it was mostly Fives and down. No one of high caste was proud to have a Seven representing them, and I couldn't blame them. I was one step up from homeless and about a hundred steps down from princess material. They would rather stay home.

"Be good," I instructed Sophie, as if she wasn't perfect already. My mother just hugged me tight, whispering words of encouragement in my ear.

"Kahlen!" shouted a male voice. My stomach dropped to the asphalt. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your dad?" He jogged up to us, all benign and fatherly.

Camera men swooped closer, and my sister froze next to me, stricken.

"Anthony, you've made it back safe," my mother said, gracefully taking his hand. She smiled up at him, and to anyone who didn't know them wouldn't see the strain in her eyes. My smart, smart mother knew that no one could see our family as problematic in any way. The royal family has no room for the broken.

"Of course I made it. I would never miss my girl's big day!" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He took my hands and leaned in to hug me. It took every ounce of my being not to shove him off me and scream something non regal.

I put on a faux smile and said, "Glad you could make it, Dad." He hugged me, his beard rubbing against my cheek which was still sore from his smack the night before. The sting of pain made me furious, and I whispered "bastard" so that only he could hear.

His green eyes were dark with rage when I pulled away, but his smile was stuck there like one of the porcelain dolls we could never afford. I took my mother and sisters hands one last time before accepting the waiting hand of the chauffeur and sliding into the car.

"We are now heading to the airport, Lady Kahlen," said the man kindly. Lady Kahlen. My new name was still unfamiliar.

"Thank you, sir."

This man was likely a Six, or maybe even a Five. His politeness was forced. I should be the one driving him around.

"You may wait here for the other three ladies who will be on the flight with you. If you need anything push that button and someone will come to assist you." My chauffeur left me, and I curled up on a plush couch in wait, my stomach knotted up with nerves.

In about five minutes, the door opened and a blond girl walked in. Her aid followed and gave the same speech, then left.

"Hi I'm Lily," she said politely.

"I'm Kahlen, nice to meet you."

"Kahlen. . ."

"Faye."

"Oh. The Seven."

"That's me." She wrinkled her nose and sat on the other side of the couch. "What are you?"

She didn't answer. I racked my brain trying to remember. I tried to memorize at least some of the girls' names. Two? I crossed my legs and looked the other way. How was I going to survive?

Less than a minute passed when the door opened again.

"Hi, Ataline Gardener. Four. Who are you?" trumpeted a girl, parading into the room like she was already walking down the royal aisle.

Lily jumped up with a sweet smile again and embraced her like an old friend. "I'm Lily, Two. Your hair is gorgeous!"

"Thanks! Caeli from Kent is coming in behind me. They were having a problem with her suitcase." Ataline and Lily plopped down on the couch together, all smiles and friendliness.

I stayed quiet, not sure what to do. Is is more strategic to become friends with these girls or keep to myself?

Caeli came in a minute later, lugging a massive trunk of clothes. "Hi," she says, handing it to a nearby aid. "I'm Caeli."

"Hi!" If Lily had energy before, it was nothing like now. She jumped up from the couch and wrapped her arms around the poor girl, who hugged her back dispassionately.

"Oh my god, you're the only other Two I've met so far!" she said, taking her hand. She smiled again at Ataline, but there was a coldness in her eyes. Oh, so this was her game. She was going to surround herself with girls from upper castes and keep all the other girls away. "Mama said to watch out for thieves. You never know where these girls game from!"

The comment was clearly directed at me, and I rolled my eyes. I turned to Ataline and announced, "My mama warned me that there would be some real bitches here. 'Better watch the company you keep', she said."

Caeli let out a laugh, and slid away from Lily. "Are you the Seven?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, already feeling defensive.

"No worries, girl, I don't care what caste you were. You're a Three now." She patted me on the back, and Lily looked increasingly furious.

An attendant came around the corner just in time, before all hell broke loose. "Ladies, the plane is ready!" We gathered ourselves together and made our way to the flight that would take us to our new lives.

 **A/N Hey! Don't worry, I'm added a chapter right after this one because I'm excited to get them to the palace. I haven't written this in a while, but please review as always! I love to hear what you think. Also, as I said in the last note, feel free to create your own selected girl with this template::**

 **Name:**

 **Caste:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Height:**

 **Other details:**

 **Personality:**

 **Thanks so much! See you soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily nearly killed me on her way out of the plane. I myself was feeling a little sick after the decent and took my time standing up, but Lily booked it straight down the aisle and out the door. I heard cheers and clapping coming from the door, and my hands nervously picked at the hem of my shirt. Caeli was out the door right after Lily, and I knew I couldn't be the last one off the plane. Ataline rose from the seat behind me, but I jumped up in front of her and half-jogged half-walked to the door. _Now or never_. I squeezed my eyes shut, said goodbye to the old Kahlen Faye, and stepped out into the hot Angeles sun a Three.

The crowd erupted. I was blinded momentarily by cameras and sunlight, but I threw my shoulders back and marched onward. The doors were about one hundred feet away, and I had to fight the urge to run to them. My hands began to sweat and I felt sick to my stomach. My smile dropped from my face.

"Lady Kahlen!" shouted a girl. I whirled around, searching for the voice that sounded eerily like my sister's. It didn't belong to my Sophie to my disappointment, but instead to a girl about her age. She was dressed in work boots, ratty jeans, and a dirty T-shirt, but her smile was dazzling. "Can I have your autograph?" She held out a piece of paper and a pen, hope in her eyes.

"Of course," I agreed, and signed my name on the paper. The crowd roared around me, but if I focused on this little girl, I could block it out and stay calm.

"I'm a Seven too," she shouted over the noise, taking the paper back. "My mom said you better win. If not for you, then for us." Her older brother smiled apologetically and pulled her back from the chain that separated us.

I waved and made my way onwards, by head so full of thoughts that I almost couldn't hear the noise. That was the second time I'd heard that I should win for my people. All I really thought about was winning for my family, but there were thousands of families just like mine, and even more that had it worse. If you thought about it logistically, there are more Eights than Sevens, more Sevens than Sixes and so on. I am much more likely to win over the people than someone like Lily or even Caeli. However, winning the people over is not winning the crown.

I continued down the red pathway, waving, smiling, and signing my name. I tried to channel my inner princess, even though I was pretty sure I didn't have one. I reached the doors after what felt like forever, and was relieved to finally be out of the way of the cameras.

The palace was absolutely beautiful, and although of course I knew it would be, it still blew me away. I entered the foyer, which had a ceiling that must have been fifty feet off the ground. The walls were etched with sculpted swirling designs and a larger-than-life photo of the royal family hung on the far wall, to the left of a staircase. The girls filed in around me, all different and all beautiful. It was terrifying standing in that big, cold room knowing that we were all fighting for the same thing. Or maybe two things. There were the girls that wanted the romantic prince, and then the girls that wanted the crown and all the wealth. Me? I wanted what was best best for my family, which is so much money that we never go hungry again.

We moved like cattle into another large room with dressers and light up mirrors with stacks of makeup. I felt a sigh move through most of the girls as they took in the bright lights and the many tubes of lipstick. A sharp looking woman approached us, her body as straight as a toothpick and just as thin.

"I am Angela. I will be your teacher and guide through your time at the palace. I manage most things around here, so you all better listen when I talk to you."

There were a couple snickers in the group, and a couple Twos rolled their eyes.

Angela was pissed. "You may not think much of me, but I'll have you know that I report directly to the prince. If I see one of you breaking any of the rules of the Selection I will tell him immediately, and it will certainly not help you in this competition to cross me. Now, pay attention."

At the mention of the Prince, the laughter stopped and the girls focused on Angela like a pack of hyenas on wounded zebra.

"Tonight is the _Report_ , as you all know, so our job is to get you ready. Each of you will get a makeover and a short interview to get the basics about you. Each of one you will have five minutes to talk with the interviewer, but we cannot air five minutes of interview for all 35 of you. If you want a lot of time on air, or any at all, which I suggest if you want Illéa to fall in love with you, you better make those five minutes count." With that nice note, she clapped her hands and a team of stylists filed out from behind a door.

We all rushed to the chairs and sat, excitement and tension immediately filling the room. We all know that the Selection isn't completely the prince's choice. Girls with political backing and public support always seem to last longer in the competition even if they aren't the Prince's favorites. This interview, whether you get five seconds or five minutes on air, is vitally important.

A stylist rushed up to me, beaming with excitement. "Good afternoon Lady Kahlen. I'm going to start off with a quick wash." She spun me around in my chair and began to clean my hair. The smell of products and perfume filled my nose, and I shut my eyes in enjoyment. She scrubbed my scalp and moisurized my hair, probably giving it the best cleaning it's ever gotten.

"How do you typically style your hair, Miss?" she asked, while another girl began to clip my nails.

"I just brush it and tie it up in a ponytail," I explain, blushing at my lack of expertise.

"Would you like a cut? I can dye it too if you like. You would be a beautiful blond. Or a redhead! Or-"

"No thanks!" I interrupted quickly, before she suggested that I could make a dashing hairless princess. "Just give it a trim and keep the length."

She looked so disappointed that I almost changed my mind, but the image of me with orange hair kept my mouth shut. She let out a sigh and began to trim my hair, smoothing products that smelled like coconuts into it. My other stylist painted my nails simply per my instruction, although she too seemed to want to go bigger and bolder. I began to question myself, wondering if I was going to simple, but a quick glance at Amy Tatum getting purple streaks in her hair kept me on track. I was here to be a princess, not a popstar.

My stylists eventually got the idea that I didn't want to go crazy, and they put makeup on me to enhance my features, not change them. Finally all that was left was the dress, and I was nervous, but excited. The girl who did my hair brought over a rack of dresses that was labeled "Lady Kahlen".

"Green," said my nail stylist, taking my eyes into account.

"I don't know," argued the other girl. "Green isn't really her color. Orange might suit her better?"

"Hush," she said, and pulled a green dress out. It was beautiful emerald green chiffon that hugged by waist fell just above my knees. It had beautiful capped sleeves with small shimmering gems embedded in them, and a square neck that showed my collar bones. She pinned a little gold pin engraved with "Lady Kahlen" over my breast, and instructed me to wear it for the first few weeks at the palace.

"I love it" I breathed, spinning once and watching the fabric dance around me.

They put me in some small beige kitten heels because they didn't want me to fall in bigger ones, and draped a thin silver chain around my neck. I took a quick look in the mirror before my interview, and I was stunned. My black hair fell in waves past my shoulders and my eyes were a startling green. The dress accented my body in a way I'd never seen before, and I felt like a girl. Not a Seven girl that is invisible to the world in dusty boots and grungy clothes, but a Seven girl that is going to become the princess of Illéa.

"Thank you," I shook the hand of each girl in gratitude before heading to my interview.

As I stood in line, I absentmindedly ran my fingers through my hair. Some of the girls talked, and others stayed silent. Suddenly, like the idiot I am, my bracelet caught in my hair as I played with it. I swore under my breath and attempted to detangle it, only managing to make it worse.

"Here. Let me help," came a voice. A brunette behind me was the speaker, and she deftly got the bracelet free.

"Thank you," I said, and I meant it of course, but why would this girl help me?

"I'm Karrie," she said, smiling kindly.

"Kahlen," I held out a hand, and she shook it.

"Are you nervous too?" she asked, clearly feeling the pressure herself.

"Of course. Who in their right mind isn't?" I was so scared to get in front of the cameras that I considered dropping out of the whole thing, but she didn't need to know that I was that far gone.

"Olivia isn't. She said that she does this all the time because she's in movies." Karrie gestured over to the girl, who appeared to be bored. Her auburn hair was curled to perfection, and she had her lips painted dark red.

"Everyone's going to see how fake she is in no time. This isn't an acting job, she has to be herself, which she probably doesn't have much practice doing." Two more people to go before my turn.

Karrie shrugged, seemingly unconvinced. "Maybe."

I turned back to the front, tapping my foot in a very unladylike manner. The girl in front of me went behind the curtain, and all that was left were me, Karrie, and about twenty others.

"Lady Kahlen." My turn. I froze for a second, then shook myself and marched in. I sat in a small chair and daintily crossed my legs and folded my hands on my lap. A woman rolled a camera close to me and sat next to me, a smile already on her face. I quickly copied her expression and smiled contentedly like _Yes, I do this everyday as a Seven_.

"Roll cameras. Hi Lady Kahlen, I'm Michelle Miles. I have a couple questions for you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Michelle."

Michelle then proceeded to ask me various questions about my hair, nails, and overall look, which I answered fairly easily. Then she came to the big question.

"Why do you think Prince Gabriel should chose you as his princess?"

 _Uhh_. I was drawing a blank. Michelle kept on smiling at me, and I couldn't form a coherent thought. Why should he chose me? "Well if you look at from a political perspective, I am very useful to the crown because I'm a Seven and marrying someone like me allows for Illéa to have exposure to our living conditions. However, the prince should not marry just because it is politically beneficial. He should find a girl that he can love and who can stand beside him as an equal for their entire lives. I believe that I can fulfill this role, but so do 34 other girls." And it terrified me to death. I smiled lightly at Michelle, who appeared to be pleased enough.

"Thank you, Lady Kahlen. Best of luck!"

I thanked her and left, glad that it was over. Was it good enough? Would I leave tomorrow when we met the prince? Was this already my last day here?

 **Hi! Thanks so much for reading! As you can see, I added in one of the characters that someone created in a review. Feel free to keep adding them, and the more details the better because it helps me decide how Kahlen will react to them.**

 **Name:**

 **Caste:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Height:**

 **Other details:**

 **Personality:**

 **Also, let me know if you have any questions/concerns! Thanks and see ya soon :)**


End file.
